Triticale is a cross breed between wheat and rye grains having a higher protein content than either or wheat or rye separately. The grain has a unique flavor and offers the potential of supplanting existing cereal grains in the dry, ready-to-eat category of breakfast food products.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process whereby triticale can be converted into an acceptable, high protein cereal flake having desirable crispness retention in milk and an acceptable, novel flavor, it being understood that the expression "high protein" applies to the relative percent of protein in the grain per se in relationship to rye and wheat; other fortifying cereal supplements in the form of leguminous or cereal proteins, isolates, concentrates or meals generally may be employed in combination with the triticale to increase protein content.